I Will Always Love You
by FabrevansXOXOBrittana
Summary: Just some Finchel phone call sweetness. Rachel is confused about her feelings and Finn just wants his star back. Takes place during Sadie Hawkins. Also includes some Kurt sassiness! (I couldn't resist!)


**Hey everyone! So I just wanted to post this Finchel one-shot, because I miss them and I felt it would be appropriate since Glee came on last week and their was a lack of them. Also I do not ship Bram, but this takes place during Sadie Hawkins. So yeah. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. If I did then Brody would have never existed, because he is a man whore and just plain annoying. Enjoy!**

"Hey dude!"

Finn picked his head up from the show choir rule book.

"Oh, hey Sam. How's the dance?" "Good. How's...reading?"

Finn laughed. "Good. Did you guys perform yet?" "Yeah. It was really fun. The girls are on next." "Cool."

He put the rule book down and ran a hand through his hair. Sam pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

"Man, what's wrong? You seem like there's something bothering you." He shrugged. "It's nothing."

"I don't think Rachel's nothing." Finn looked up at him. "She's not. She's everything. And I'm ...nothing." "C'mon man, don't say that. Look people may think that I'm pretty dumb, but I know love when I see it."

"Thanks man, but Rachel already moved on. She's with a guy named Brody." "Oh. That one who she sang with at that bar?" "Yeah. How'd you know?" "Mike told me. And from what he said, this Brody guy sounds like a total asshole."

"But he makes Rachel happy. That's something I didn't do." "Finn, you made that girl happy for two years. Yeah, there was set backs but you two always ended up back together. That sounds a lot like love to me."

Finn sighed again. "Yeah, but I know that if I call she might not even answer. But I don't blame her. I wouldn't answer if it was me either." "Okay, dude. You gotta stop always putting yourself down. Rachel's not gonna want you if you just mope about your life."

"Sam, she already doesn't want me! I screwed up!" "Yeah I know. That's why I think you should call her. You know, straighten things out." "The last time I talked to her was on the phone a couple of weeks ago." "Well, I really think you should call her."

Before Finn could reply, Brittany was in the doorway.

"Sam, c'mon. We're about to perform." "Okay. Bye Finn." "Bye." He put his arm around her waist and then walked her to the dance.

Finn just sat there, completely unsure of what to do.

* * *

Rachel was waiting for Brody to return from the store. He went to pick up V8 juice for Kurt, since he wouldn't leave him alone until he had it. Rachel asked him why he couldn't just go get it his self and he claimed he would never walk in New York past midnight.

Brody had came over for dinner, but was late causing her to get upset. They made up and Rachel asked him to move in. She didn't even know why she had asked him to. She really just felt bad because she blew up at him for being late. However, Brody agreed.

So now she was just sitting on her bed. Sorting her thoughts. She brought herself back to the day when she talked with Finn on the phone. The conversation was short and sweet.

Usually, Rachel would forbid herself from thinking of memories including him. She just knew that she wasn't going back to him.

Not saying, that part of her didn't want to. She would always love Finn. I mean you don't just spend almost three years loving and obsessing over a guy, then suddenly just forget about him.

The other part of her wanted to move on and just try to make things good with Brody. At one time she thought of it as Brody being her new Finn. But you can't just replace someone like Finn. He was extremely special to her.

After all, she was his "moose."

She reminded herself of why they broke up. All because Finn couldn't be a man. That was such a hard decision for her, but she just couldn't keep chasing him around. The heat ache afterwards was terrible and after awhile she just felt like her heart literally hurt.

Kurt peeked in her door and saw her sitting alone. "Can I come in?" She snapped to attention. "Yeah." He came inside and sat next to her on the bed.

"Okay, girl. Spill." "I'm fine. There's nothing to spill." "Rachel, we've been friends for a really long time. And if I'm correct, then this is your 'sad about boys' face."

That made Rachel smile. "You do know me well." "Okay, I know that I'm brilliant. Now spill." She sighed and just fiddled with the ends of her hair.

"Well...you're gonna think it's stupid and totally against what we talked about-" "Rachel Barbra Berry! I am your best friend and if you need to tell me something, I would never say it would be stupid."

"Okay. Well...I guess..I don't know! I mean I've just been thinking about Finn ..." "Oh. Then the obvious solution is to call him. Tell him this."

Rachel stood up. "What?! Are-Are you crazy?! I can't call him!" Kurt joined her level. "If you don't then I will. Rachel, you were the one who had me talk to Blaine."

She sighed. "Okay. But what am I supposed to say? And Brody's gonna be back any minute-" "I'll take care of horse face."

Her eyes widened. "O-Okay." Kurt grinned. "Good. Now just mentally prepare yourself for what you're gonna say." "Got it. Oh, but how are you gonna stall Brody?" "Easy. I'll send him to get me pomegranate juice. The nearest place they sell it at is that market on 58th." "Isn't that like an hour away from here?" "Exactly. That was the plan." "Kurt, you can't just send him-" "Mentally prepare!" She huffed, but went to back to thinking on her bed.

* * *

"_I think you should call her."_

After Finn's conversation with Sam, he had spent the last hour debating whether not to call Rachel. He knew that if he didn't do it now, then he wouldn't do it at all. It was only a few touches of several buttons, before he was calling her.

He took a deep breath as he heard it ring.

Rachel: Hello.

Finn: Hey, Rachel.

Rachel: Oh hey, Finn... How's it going?

Finn: Good. I've been good. How're you?

Rachel: I'm fine. How's Glee club? I bet you're doing a really good job with them.

Finn: Thanks. Yeah..uh..they're at the Sadie Hawkins dance now.

Rachel: Cool. Ya know there never was one of those for us when we were in high school.

Finn: I know. Remember prom, though?

She thought of last year's prom when she won prom queen and then her and Finn danced. But she knew he was probably talking about Junior prom, when he went with Quinn.

Finn: Brittany did a really good job with the whole dinosaur theme.

Rachel's heart skipped a beat. He was talking about Senior prom. When they told each other I love you. That night was special to both of them.

And Rachel didn't realize that he missed her just as much as she missed him.

Rachel: Yeah. Yeah, she sure did.

There was a silence where neither one of them felt like they knew what to say.

Finn: So...uh...I called because I wanted to..uh...

Rachel: Go on.

Finn: I called because I wanted you to know... that you are amazing. Kurt was telling me about the role you tried out for. And there's no doubt in my mind that you'll get the part.

Rachel: Thank you, Finn. That's very sweet.

Finn: But Rachel, that's not the only reason I called.

He let out a sigh and tried to continue.

Finn: I also wanted to let you know that I miss you.

She paused before replying.

Rachel: I miss you, too.

Finn: Rachel, I want you to know that no matter what happens. I will _always_ love you. And-And I want you to know that you are special and just like I said before. You're like a bright, shining star that some how let me love you.

A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Rachel: Finn, I will always love you, too. But until you can prove to me, that you've become a man. I-I can't go any further.

Finn: Okay.

Rachel: Okay. Well, I'm gonna go.

Finn: 'Kay. Bye, Rachel.

Rachel: Bye, Finn.

She didn't mean for the words to slip out of her mouth. It just happened. Maybe fate was trying to tell her something.

Rachel: I love you.

Finn smiled and wished he could wrap his arms around her. He wanted to kiss her. But like she said. He needed to prove to Rachel that he was a man.

Finn: I love you, too.

**A/N: Now how cliche was that ending? Anyway, thanks for reading! Favorite if you liked it or review if you want to give feedback. Also check out my other stories if you'd like:) Love you all lots! Mwah!**


End file.
